


V

by tcourtois



Series: Fork in the road [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	V

I.

Marco

“Is this plan going ahead?” Ava sat just to my left as we sat at the pool bar. Her sunglasses rested on top of her head, and the light reflecting off of the lenses and the gold brand logo made them look like a halo.

Emma, Marcel and Robin were in the pool together. We had only been in Miami for a number of hours, and I could really feel the jet lag. The three of them had a better reaction because they had been able to sleep on the flight. Both I and Ava hadn’t slept a wink on the flight, we stayed up chatting and watching movies instead.

I couldn’t stomach the thought of an alcoholic drink at this point, every time the bar tender came over I politely waved him away. I had a mango juice, but it was barely keeping me awake.

“Tonight?” I asked, briefly looking over my shoulder at the two of them, a grin forming. “I don’t see why not.”

“We just need to get Robin in on the plan…” she smiled whilst spinning slightly on her bar stool. We both looked at Robin then.

“Is he?”

“He’s talking to a girl.” Ava’s smile widened.

I watched Robin and every movement that he made. He made me nervous just watching him. I wanted him to be happy. If any of the three of us deserved happiness, it was him.

“She seems interested.” Ava leant in closer to me so that she could watch Robin and I could smell her perfume. It was sweet and some kind of fruit, maybe apple but I couldn’t tell.

“How can you tell?” I asked in bemusement. Was she picking up on some silent sign that I hadn’t seen? All I saw was my very awkward friend being too animated with his hands as he spoke, running his hands through his hair one too many times, leaning against the side of the pool as if it made him cooler.

“Body language.”

I gave her a look, to let her know that I didn’t understand what she meant by that and that she needed to elaborate.

“She’s sticking her chest out pretty far for starters.” Ava giggled, sipping her drink through a long straw which made a loud sucking noise. “But more than that, twirling her hair around her finger, laughing at everything he says.”

“Now that you say it, I see that you’re right. I was only watching the stupid things that Robin was doing. It makes you think though, we’re laughing at their body language but this is what we look like to other people when in the same position.” I laughed, turning away from Robin.

“No! My flirting is so much cooler than that!”

~

Ava

“You’re all set. I told Marcel and Emma that we’re meeting at that restaurant on the beach front in half an hour, all you two have to do is go anywhere else.” Robin was visibly nervous, his hands shaking as he lifted his glass to his lips.

“And where are you going exactly?” I asked.

“Robin has a date.” Marco pat his friend on the back, grinning.

“See I told you she was into him!” I clapped my hands together, truly happy that something was going right for Robin. Whether it just be a holiday romance or something more, he was nice and that girl was lucky to have a nice guy.

I had been ignoring my phone for hours now. Every time it lit up or buzzed I would just ignore it. I wished that Mats were more like Robin, too quiet and unassuming to ever do anything like cheat on his wife. Maybe I just thought that people were better than they actually turned out to be.

“If you couldn’t tell, he’s also nervous. Any words of womanly advice?” Marco asked, sitting down beside me on the edge of Robin’s bed. We’d all gathered in his room to hash out our set up plan. He pulled out the menus of the other restaurants within the hotel complex and started flicking through them. “Where are you taking her?”

“Wherever you two aren’t going, and not where I’ve sent Emma and Marcel.” He countered.

I laughed at the bickering that ensued between the pair of them, it was funny to watch.

“Ava where do you want to go?” Marco asked as he passed me the menus. I didn’t look at them for long only casting each one a glance.

“I think Robin should pick first and choose where he is going to be most comfortable for his date.” I handed them back to Marco who passed them back to Robin. Robin didn’t seem like he knew what to do, and so I advised him to let her decide when they meet up. He agreed that was probably the best thing to do.

“Should we go now so that we get a little time to spy on Marcel and Emma?” Marco asked, standing from the edge of the bed. I nodded in agreement and followed Marco to the door.

“Good luck Robin.” I gave him a swift hug as he tried to wave us away. I think if anything he was glad that we were leaving him to it as our presence was only making him increasingly nervous, he looked nauseous as he shut the door behind us.

“I’m glad we’re close to the restaurant, if we get spotted we can say that we’ve left something at Robin’s and make a break for it.” Marco walked closely beside me, following the sandy path that lead us from our hotel room block to the restaurant. The complex wasn’t huge so we were able to find it without much trouble.

Marcel and Emma were already there and the table was set for five. They sat opposite each other and had ordered a bottle of wine to share while they waited for the rest of us.

“Over here.” Marco took my hand and led me to a wooden divider. There was a table on the other side of it which we sat at. It had holes at the top which were easy to see through and we had a decent view of our friends through the branches of a potted plant that was placed on the other side.

“What if by being alone they realise that they don’t actually like each other?” I laughed, the thought of that filled me with dread though. We had 9 full days left in Miami, and a fall out between those two would cause major tension that I didn’t want. I was supposed to be relaxing on this holiday.

“Actually I think that the more time you spend with someone you like, the more you start to fall for them.” Marco wasn’t actually looking at them when he said that, he was looking at me.

I tried to put that to the back of my mind, along with some of the other feelings that I had been harbouring and punishing myself for. I had barely filed for divorce, yet my stomach flipped involuntarily every time I was around my ex’s team mate.

I was ignoring the feelings and doing a good job of it I felt although I knew that we were getting closer. Should Robin’s date go well, and Emma and Marcel get together, I realised I would be spending a lot more time alone with Marco.

“Did you want a drink?” Marco asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Yes please.” He stood straight away, weaving through tables whilst trying to stay behind the wooden dividers so that he wouldn’t be spotted.

My phone buzzed in my bag, and I thought about ignoring it like I had all the other messages I had received since we arrived, but I didn’t.

Google yourself x

The text was from my brother, and confused me at first. Then dread suddenly filled me. Maybe Mats’ infidelity had been reported, which surely would ruin him. His mother would be livid. I paused, my finger hovering over my phone screen for a moment before I typed my name into google.

‘Reus and Hummels’ was the first headline that I came across. I selected the article to read from and waited a few seconds for the page to load. The article showed pictures of Marco and me in Miami, at the airport and even getting off of the plane together. There were then pictures of Marcel and Emma and how cosy they had looked. All of the pictures told a story that wasn’t true, and the writer had painted me in a very unflattering light. The article suggested that I was having an affair with Marco, and asked where Mats was, and what he thought of it all.

I laughed audibly and continued to laugh up until Marco came back over with our drinks.

“What is so funny?” he asked.

I passed my phone over to him for him to read the article.

It took him a few moments to read but when he was done, he did not have the same reaction as I had.

“Are you not upset that they painted you to be the cheater? If they knew the real story…”

“No I’m not upset. He will see this and know that I have moved on with my life. Before this I doubt that he knew I had left Dortmund.” I read the article again when Marco passed the phone back to me. “I need to ask you something.”

Marco

‘This is it’ I thought to myself. She was surely going to ask me how I felt about her, and I was not going to be able to lie because I was a terrible liar. This was not how I had wanted to tell her, not how I had planned it over and over in my mind.

“I want to hurt him Marco, more than he has hurt me. He humiliated me and I want some form of revenge.” Her eyes kept darting down to the screen in front of her. “I can’t believe that I am about to ask this of you, because he is your captain and your team mate and everything that I am suggesting is wrong…”

“You know that I’m not loyal to him anymore, not after this…what is it?” I wondered if she planned to tell the real story, before Mats could release some well-rehearsed statement crafted by his mother and publicist.

“Do you think it would hurt him if he thought that we were together, like this article is suggesting?” she bit her lip, then took a sip of her drink, looking at me across the table.

“I think it would kill him to think that, yeah.”

“I mean…you wouldn’t have to do much, just act like something is happening between us just enough for it to be reported a few times. We don’t have to take it too far.” It dawned on me what she was suggesting. I could have what I wanted, but at the price that I wouldn’t actually have her. “You don’t have to say yes of course.”

I knew that saying yes would be selfish, and that although it would be real to me, it wouldn’t be real to her, but I craved her.

“Just tell me what I have to do and I’ll do it.” I smiled at her and grabbed her hand across the table. She looked around us.

“Some of those pictures are really recent, there are obviously people here taking pictures and selling them on so we should probably stay close most of the time. Not that hard seeing as Robin is off with his girl and Marcel and Emma are too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to us.” She laughed quietly and we went back to the joking, platonic relationship we had before she asked me to fake a romantic one.

 

 

II.

Jonas

She barged her way past me into my house, without even a muttered apology. I rolled my eyes and followed the bitch into the living room.

“Where is he? I followed him. I know that he came here earlier!” she screeched.

“Ok firstly, why are you stalking my brother? Secondly, what makes you think that you can just barge your way into my home?” I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair. I wished that I had never been dragged into this mess. I’d thankfully never had to lie to Ava’s face for Mats but I had done the next best thing and provided him with an alibi on a few occasions. If he weren’t my brother and I didn’t love him so much I would never have agreed to do so.

I thought he was stupid for cheating on Ava and didn’t buy any of the excuses he gave for it either. He knew that, and he apologised for my involvement.

“Surely you know that we’re-”

“Of course I know that he’s fucking you. I’ve told him that it was the worst mistake he has ever made time and time again. I openly encourage him to stop sleeping with you every time that I see him because honestly Cathy I think that you’re disgusting and I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last woman on the planet.” I cut her off and smirked as I delivered every word. I hoped that I would hurt her enough to get her to leave quickly.

“I love him. What is wrong with your family if none of you can see that? I am much better for him than Ava. What does she even do?” she sat down on my sofa, obviously unwilling to leave until I gave her the answers that she desired.

“She doesn’t publicise every part of their marriage, she supports him in everything he does and oh yeah, she doesn’t spend his money and works full time to pay for the things that she wants in life. She’s modest, kind and beautiful, do I need to go on describing all of the things that you are not or are you going to leave now?” I stood in the doorway, unwilling to sit down or make her feel comfortable in any way.

“Just tell me where he is and I will leave.”

“I think that if I tell you, you’ll ruin it.” I retrieved my phone from my pocket and sent a text to Mats as quickly as I could type, it was a warning.

She stood and walked over to me. “If you don’t tell me where he is so that I can see him Jonas. I will reveal every last detail to the press, I have a connection who has said they would be very interested in my story and would pay me well for it. I’d be set for life and Mats would have no choice but to be with me, who else is going to want a disgraced Defender with a known history of infidelity other than me?”

“Fine.” I breathed.

 

~

Mats

“Paris?!” She was delighted, and I was relieved. Somewhere just outside of the city I had blindfolded her so that she wouldn’t see the Eiffel tower as we approached, not until we landed and ever since then she had babbled about how she had always wanted to see Paris, but of course I already knew that.

“I thought that we needed to be able to get away for a little while. What better way to spend the time off that we have?” I took her hand and guided her through the bustling streets. I knew my way around only because I had studied map after map while I had been setting the trip up and had planned the exact routes that we would take around Paris to make sure that everything went seamlessly.

“I did tell you in the helicopter that you’re a great husband didn’t I?” she leant in close, her fingers sweeping across my knuckles and her lips inches from mine. I stopped walking, throwing my arms around her waist. I lifted her an inch or so off of the ground as I pressed my lips against hers.

“You could say it again.” I mumbled against her lips, breaking the kiss for just a moment. Her fingers then weaved through my hair and she grasped a handful. I felt her smile.

“You are the best.”

I pulled away and took her hand again. “I have a few things planned, not enough to do with just one night in Paris…”

“Wait, we’re staying? I didn’t bring any clothes.” She laughed.

“Is that the first thing you think of? I already planned for that love, because it wouldn’t have been a surprise if I had asked you to pack, so I packed for you. Plus we are in Paris and I know that you want to shop.” I had someone take our things from the helicopter to our hotel room so that they would be there waiting for her when we got back there, she worried about the tiniest of details and often. I was glad that I had planned ahead for everything that she brought up.

The first thing on my itinerary was dinner. I had been hungry when we had left Dortmund and my stomach was starting to make noise as a result and that sound filled the silence up until we walked into the restaurant.

One of the things that I love most about my wife is her fascination with languages, including French. She spoke to the waitress when we got inside and asked for our table. I sighed in relief when she was able to find the booking with ease.

“How did you manage to do all of this without any French?” she laughed as we followed the waitress to our table. I had been so specific in my specifications, I wondered if they had been able to do as I’d asked.

“I had Pierre make the booking for me. I now owe him a favour and I’m a little worried what he will ask for.” Knowing Pierre my fear would probably be unfounded, maybe he just wanted extra dessert one day or to be able to go home from training early, or maybe he wanted help to prank Marco, any of those things and I would be happy to oblige.

We were led out of the back of the restaurant and onto a balcony. Pierre had done really well.

“Mats you can see the tower!” Ava squealed.

The waitress giggled quietly. She must see tourists react in that way all of the time working and living in Paris.

The balcony had a great view and it had climbing ivy wrapped around the iron with pink blossoms peeking through the gaps. I had only vaguely described to Pierre that I wanted a good view and somewhere outside where we could eat, and he had called around restaurants that he had found on the internet.

“I think I may owe him two favours now that I see how well he did.” I laughed, pulling Ava’s chair out for her. Laid out on the table I noticed was a single red rose. I hadn’t been sure that he had mentioned that, but it was a nice small touch.

“Maybe I should have married Auba instead of you.”

“Hey, this whole thing was my idea he just did the leg work!” I took her hand after sitting down, resting it palm up. I traced the lines, smiling over at her.

~

Ava

“Please, don’t tease me.”

I pressed myself downwards, rocking my hips mercilessly against his as he thrust upward. His hips moved slowly against mine and I grabbed his hands, holding them tightly above his head as I kept my pace steady with his. I let my head fall backwards, he thrust hard and deliberate, and I felt every inch of him.

My eyes fluttered shut and bit down on my lip to silence myself. The gruff sounds coming from him beneath me, completely under my control, were a delight.

I reached over to the end table, grabbing his tie that I had deliberately discarded there in the process of undressing him, and looped the material around both of his hands and the headboard.

I placed my hands on his chest, and I could feel his pulse racing. His thrusts had become harder, and so I steadied myself my clutching the headboard until my knuckles turned white and he jolted me against it.

He let out a small whining sound, tugging at the restraint. I teased him for a moment or so, lifting my body most of the way off of his before pressing downward once more.

As soon as I pulled the knot undone his hands were on me. He grabbed my arse, giving it a gentle slap before he flipped us over and drove into me at a quickened pace. My breathing was uneven and spluttered, and pressing my face into his neck I took a stunted deep breath, wrapping my legs up around his waist to force him to thrust deeper.

I nipped at a tiny bit of skin on his neck, and then sucked until I left a small purple mark. I kissed it tenderly, pushing a hand up into his hair.

I could hear him panting softly into my ear which he kissed softly every few seconds, alternating between there, my neck, collar and shoulder and he whimpered softly as I left the love bite.

He gripped my thighs, hooking my legs up onto his shoulders, finding the perfect angle. I tugged at the handful of his hair that I still held, pulling his head back just enough to give me access to attack his neck once more. I left kiss after kiss against his skin until I felt like I had forgotten how to breathe.

He slowed slightly, as his hand ventured between our slick bodies. He rubbed his thumb against the sensitive nub of my clit, keeping good pace with the timing of his thrusts so that I was never without a jolt of contact.

I felt a knot in my stomach, and he lowered my legs from his shoulders. I squeezed them tightly around his hips, my back arching and toes curling.

I felt him shudder as he hit his climax, his body lowering until he rested on top of me. I folded my arms around him and held him close, nuzzling my nose against his shoulder before I looked up at him, pushing his sweat dampened hair out of his face and kissing the tip of his nose.

He rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and slid an arm around his waist.

His arms enveloped me and he kissed the top of my head.

He was quiet, more so than usual. Normally after sex he would be playful or flirty with me.

“That was the perfect end to a perfect day.” I broke the silence, trying to coax something out of my spent husband.

He stayed quiet for a moment longer and I looked up at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

“I love you and I would do anything within my power for you. I just don’t want you to forget that…”


End file.
